Do You Know Who I Am?
by SolidDreamer
Summary: But, Cagalli, do we really need the world? I don’t care about what the world say about us. Because you are my world, and I… Songfic.AxC


**Another songfic...yet, with a weird ending. I don't know what have gotten into me, but I haven't got no nice enough idea to write down lately. It's school break in my place and I can't get in touch with my friends, I think that's why I lost my muse to write, ahahah...**

**Nyah, yeah, disclaimer: Come on! I can't even buy the new gundam model kit that they put in stores last month! It will be a miracle if I own GS/D, plus the song Iris by Goo Goo Doll, ne?**

* * *

**Do you know who I am?**

Athrun Zala was driving his car with no certain destination around Orb. He wasn't really paying any attention to the things that happened around him since his mind was occupied by only one thing. Suddenly, some noise filled his car. Athrun furrowed his eyebrows, a bit confused. But then he relaxed when he realized that it was the radio. And when he heard the song, Athrun felt like to laugh. He felt like to laugh at his own condition.

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'cause I know that you feel me somehow_

But can you really feel what I feel for you, Cagalli? All the pain I feel, the loneliness, the sorrow, every single thing that I feel without you by my side since you chose to let go of me, do you feel that too? Did you really understand what I feel when you took of that ring from your beautiful finger?

Stupid song.

Give up to touch? Hell, no.

If it's about you, Cagalli, I will never give up.

Never.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Oh, yes, you are the closest thing that resembles heaven. The day we met, I thought God sent a little devil to ruin my mission. Later I realized that you are an angle.

My beloved angel.

And for that reason, I refuse to go back to PLANT.

Because I know exactly, once I go back to that place, I'll never be able to be with you again.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

Laugh if you want, but…

Every single moment I taste without your breathe is just plainly lifeless for me

'cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

What's over? Our relationship? No, don't say that word, please. You know I'm still trying to work something out…

Since a guy here is missing you like crazy.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand_

But why can't the world understand that love has no boundaries? That to love someone who is different with your kind is not a sin? That difference is not a reason to hate and kill each other but a tool to create an even stronger bond between us?

That I (a coordinator who is stupid enough to make you cry) love you (a brilliant natural with enough patience to bear those pains I made) with all my heart.

When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

But with you and I breaking each other's heart,

Do we still know who we truly are?

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies

How much tears have you shed for me, Cagalli? How many lies have you told to ensure me that you're fine?

_When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

And you keep on hurting yourself. You keep yourself busy, using Orb as an excuse. You let yourself suffer in all those lonely night, screaming countlessly at haunting nightmares with no one to ease your fear. You ignore the pain you feel, never really wanting them to go since pain is better then emptiness.

Don't lie, I know.

Because I feel like that too.

My world is like a wide white blank paper without you.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think that they'd understand

But, Cagalli, do we really need the world? I don't care about what the world say about us. Because you are my world, and I…

Well, at least I was your world.

Or am I still your world?

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Do you know who I am, Cagalli?

I am the man…

_I just want you to know who I am_

..who even when everything's broken...

_  
I just want you to know who I am_

...will always still love you.

I just want you to know who I am

I'm the man who will always love you.

* * *

And when the song was finished, Athrun felt amazed. It seemed that, unconciously, he had drove his car to the place he longed most. 

The Athha mansion.

* * *

**Solid: (hide behind a shield she took outta nowhere) Okay, please don't throw any harmful object! I know this is not a very good story, but I'd prefer to be given a review so I can improve than to be beaten to a pulp!!**

**Kira: You tend to make Athrun as the bad guy, don't you?**

**Solid: Eh? Yeah, May be... (evil smirk) Why? You wanna switch your role with him?**

**Kira: (sweatdropped) Err... No, thanks.**


End file.
